wasting time
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: He's missed home. Not Lima, but these people. They are home. She is home.


**whiny author's note: **because omfg we got a picture, puck and quinn are together in lima, i'm still dying -faints-

**wasting time**

They've just finished what Puck considers the nicest dinner he's had in a while, despite the bit of sadness that loomed over their table over lost relationships. He's missed his friends, even though he sees Mercedes and Mike out in LA every once in a while. He's missed this setting. He's missed _home_. Not Lima, but these people. They are home. _She_ is home.

That's right, she. Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

And Puck would be lying if he said she hadn't gotten more beautiful since he last saw her.

College is doing her wonders because she looks breathtaking, with her longer hair and brighter eyes, and most of all she looks _happy._ Happier than she had here in Lima. Given the way her eyes sparkled when she told them all about it over dinner, he could tell she loves her new life.

He only wishes they hadn't made that pact to just stay friends so he could share that with her. It was her idea. After she'd helped him pass that stupid test and after they celebrated his C- with dinner and more kissing (her idea), they'd had a bit of a summer thing. And at the end, just after he'd driven her to Yale (his idea) after she'd showed him her new apartment, courtesy of her mother, she had made her suggestion to stay as just friends. _'…just to see if the real world outside of the bubble Lima's been brings us to something different.'_

It hurt, because throughout that summer, he'd fallen even more in love with her and he knew, because she'd said it, that she'd fallen even more in love with him, but he knew he could never stop her from trying to be happy elsewhere because he loves her.

He'd gone off to LA after that, only to come back and find he had a brother. He called her the night he met Jake and told her all about it. It was the first and last time he'd spoken to her since that night at her New Haven apartment. It was the most comfort he'd felt after moving to LA.

Los Angeles was a lonely place. Banging chicks left and right, cleaning pools up and down the city was, and doing ridiculous jobs was only fun for the slightest while. He's unhappy and kinda forcing it, though he'd never admit it.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears his name being called.

"Puck." It's her voice.

His head snaps up from looking at his feet. "Hm? Sorry, what's up?" he asks.

"I asked how you were getting home," Quinn says, a small smile on her face.

"I have my truck," he says nodding in the direction of the parking lot. He looks around. "Where'd everybody go?"

"They've already headed off to Santana's," she says. Right, they were supposed to have wine and catch up some more. "You're still coming, right?"

He nods. "Yeah."

He can tell she's watching him curiously. He quirks a brow at her and suddenly she's next to him, gently grabbing his arm and leading him in the direction of the parking lot.

"You were quiet tonight," Quinn says, slowing down their pace without letting go of his arm. And he doesn't want her to, either.

"I wasn't quiet." He was. After she started talking about Yale. He's happy for her, he is. But he's sad he's not a part of that happiness.

"Well, after a while, you got quiet," she clarifies.

He shrugs. "Not much to say, I guess." He smiles down at her. She smiles back and his heart melts a little before he turns his head to look out at the road ahead.

They're quiet for a little bit and the short walk feels like a mile, but he's not complaining. When the reach his blue truck, Quinn lets go of his arm and turns to him.

"I spoke to Santana earlier today," she says. "At the school."

"Yeah?"

"We were talking about how much we really missed this place and she was telling me about everything that happened with Brittany."

"That really sucks for them." He isn't sure what to say. He's no good with these things.

"She also told me to stop wasting time."

At that he quirks a brow. "Wasting time with what?"

"You," she says simply.

He hopes she's going with this where he thinks she's going with this and if she is, he might kiss Santana when he walks through the door of her house. He tries to keep a straight face, wanting Quinn to be the one to say it. "Wh—what does she mean?" he asks.

She bites her lip, a small smile on her face and the urge to kiss her skyrockets. "She's not an idiot," Quinn starts. "She knows how I've always felt about you and she said there's no point in pretending I'm going to find someone who loves me the way you do. She regrets ending things with Brittany and said she doesn't want me to feel the same," she explains.

"And?" he says in anticipation. It slips out before he can stop it. He's thankful for the dark light because he's smiling and he's sure he's blushing.

She laughs quietly at his expression and the bit of excitement she catches in his tone. "And…" she trails off, lightly cupping the side of his neck. "I love you," she whispers, pressing her lips to his.

He anticipates it, but it still catches him a little off guard. However, the initial shock doesn't last too long. He slips an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, returning her kiss. He feels like he's flying as he never thought he'd actually get this chance again.

She pulls back a brief moment later, but keeps her forehead against his. "It was stupid of me to think I'd find better out there when I've already got better right here," she says. "We've already wasted way too much time. Let's not waste any more."

He shakes his head with a laugh. "I love you, too, Quinn." It's all he can say. He's too ecstatic. He kisses her and she laughs against his lips.

"You know," she starts once she's pulled back. "I have it on good authority that you're not really having such a great time out there in LA like you told everyone you were."

"How'd you know?" he asks quietly, eyes closed, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

"These," she says, leaning up to press a kiss to each of his closed eyelids, "Never lie to me. I think you and I have lied to each other enough to know when we're both lying."

He opens his eyes, smiling sheepishly, knowing she's right. "Not as great as I thought…"

"I have an extra room…" she murmurs. "And an extra side of the bed."

He grins widely at her offer. "When do we leave?" he asks, kissing her again.

He wasn't wasting anymore time. This was them and it'd be now.


End file.
